


Sonny Days

by Darling_Dixon08, Supernatural_Carisi08 (Darling_Dixon08)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Supernatural_Carisi08
Summary: Sonny and Jo build a friendship out of an unexpected experience.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song: Sonny Days by Armin Van Burren

My eyes open and the first thing I see is the sun shining into my apartment. Only, it doesn't bother me. All I see is dull streaks of dust peering into my life. I don't know how, but he found me. I haven't seen my ex boyfriend in 2 years since he violated the restraining order I had on him for abuse. He broke into my apartment when I was living in San Diego to try and talk to me. Luckily, my friend was with me and we were able to get him out of my apartment before he did something. We tried to tell the police, but they did nothing. I saw him three more times that week lurking around my apartment complex and I knew it would only be a matter of time before he'd try to contact me again. I left everything I had behind and moved to New York City. It was hard at first, living in a one bedroom with 5 roommates but I managed to get a job under an alias and things were starting to get better for me. I quickly moved up in my job and was able to start to pay for my own apartment, feeling good with how things were going and being able to move on.

As I went through the motions of getting ready this morning, I knew he'd be back to my apartment. He didn't just break in, he beat me for making it so hard to find him. As I pace my studio floor, I wonder what my next step is. I slowly come up with a plan, one similar to the one I had 2 years ago. I need to get out of the city and start over again. As I move to my closet to grab my duffel I hear a door slam outside. Something about it grabs my attention and I turn to look outside. I catch a glimpse of Rob entering the building and quickly move to my front door, stuffing my feet into a pair of shoes and shutting the door behind me. I run down the hall to the staircase and up the stairs one floor. I find the apartment directly above mine, apartment 3D and knock on it heavily. "Hello?" Sonny says when he answers the door. His eyes widen with wonder but he smiles when he sees me "Hey Jo, what are you doing up so early?"

I sheepishly reply, coming up with a lie on the spot "I stayed out with my friends a bit too late last night and lost my bag with everything in it. Mind if I come in and make a few calls?" I ask, wanting to get out of sight in case Rob for some reason starts searching the apartment for me.

Sonny shakes his head and chuckles "Sure, come in." He pushes the door open farther for me to enter. I give him a small grateful smile in return, careful to keep my hair covering the bruise around my neck. He shuts the door behind me and says "my phones plugged in over there" he points near the window sill "can I get you a cup of coffee or anything?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks!" I call back to him. I go to his phone, as if I'm going to pretend to call someone.

I stare at the numbers, not even sure who to fake call. "Here" Sonny comes up from behind to have me the coffee.

"Ahh" I jump, startled by his presence behind me.

"Oh, sorry." Sonny realizes he startled me and apologizes.

I brush it off "it's fine, just a bit jumpy."

"Did you get a hold of your phone or anything?" He asks, still holding the cup of coffee for me.

I take it from his hands after placing the phone down and smile politely "not yet, but I'll just hang out somewhere and go to the super in a few hours."

"Alright. That's a bummer though you lost everything." He tells me. I shrug, wondering where I'll go next. Luckily, Sonny offers "you can hang out here if you want. I have to go to work but feel free to sleep on the couch till he's around."

"For real?" I ask, feeling very lucky I knocked on his door.

Sonny now shrugs "Sure, just be sure to lock up when you leave" he says as he moves to take the key off his key ring.

"Aww, you're really saving me. Thank you Sonny." I accept the key from him, happy to have a few hours alone to figure out my plan.

He waves goodbye as he leaves his apartment and shuts the door behind him. I exhale, going over to lock it behind him. I'm safe from Rob for now, and I can use Sonny's place as a safe haven for at least the day. I hear the door open and I jump up, scared that Rob found me. I look around to try and find somewhere to hide but Sonny's face comes to view "wow, you look like you've just seen a ghost. Sorry, I didn't think you'd still be here." He says to me as he shuts his apartment door.

I stand, looking towards a clock. I see that I've slept over 12 hours and kick myself for being so stupid. I made no plans and now have to go back to my apartment, having no other idea of what I could do for the night. I answer back "sorry, juts didn't sleep well last night."

He smirks and asks "thought you didn't sleep at all?"

I throw a fake smile back and say "exactly" I move to put my shoes on, his key still on the counter where I placed it this morning. "I'll get out of your way."

"So, the super got you in?" He asks with an eyebrow raise, following me to the door.

"Mhmm" I mutter, looking over my shoulder "thanks Sonny, I really appreciate your help."

"No problem!" He calls out to me as I head towards the staircase. Once in the staircase I just take a seat at the top and ponder. I don't want to go back, I know if I do he'll be mad I was gone the entire day. I know it's only a matter of time before his tantrums of just hitting me would turn into something more.

A few minutes later and I hear the door open behind me "Jo?" Sonny says my name as he looks down at me sitting there.

"Hi" is all I manage to get out.

He squints, not sure what I'm doing as he asks "why are you still here? What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He pushes the door open further to see me clearer and he tells me "I could tell something was wrong. Why don't you come back inside, tell me what's going on?"

"Everything's fine" I shrug and lie.

He tilts his head to the side and shakes it a little "no, it's not. You're hiding in a stairwell. Come on" He holds his hand out for me to grab.

I take his hand and he helps me up. I follow him back into his apartment and we both take a seat on his couch. He waits quietly for me to say something. I bite the inside of my mouth, not sure how to tell my officer neighbor that last night, right below him, my ex broke into my place and beat me. Eventually, I decide to just tell him "my uhh, my ex-boyfriend broke his restraining order."

He adjusts himself where he's sitting, realizing this is more serious then he thought "okay, he broke in?" He asks next.

I nod and elaborate further "yes, last night. He stayed the entire night."

Sonny nods and I know he's thinking about telling me to go into a station and make a statement "Jo, what did he do to you?" I move my hair to the side, showing him my bruised neck. His lips purse together when he sees it and he moves to get a closer look "do you mind?" He asks, his hand coming closer to my face. I shake my head, telling him I don't mind and he barely touches my neck right above the bruise. "Anything else?" His hand goes back to his lap.

I adjust in my seat a little and lift my shirt to just under my bra, showing him my bruised sides "spent a few hours hitting me first."

"Jo" he whispers out my name, his eyes filled with sorrow for me "did he rape you?"

I shake my head "no" but advert my eyes from looking into his.

"What is it?" He lightly pushes, able to read me.

I exhale slowly but decide to tell him "I uhh, uhh. To stop him from beating me uhm, I uhh, I uhh gave him oral sex."

He exhales and I just stare at my feet not sure what else to say. I know he's a cop and I know he'll help me but I'm worried about what happens after he gets arrested, after he posts bail and gets out. "Is he still there or did he leave?" He asks next, putting together everything from the morning when I knocked on his door.

I answer "I don't know. I think he went out for breakfast or something. I was going to just pack up and leave but I saw him come back. I just ran up the stairs to get away and knocked on your door cause I know you."

"Ok, well" he stands, paces for a few seconds before saying to me "I gotta call my boss on this, see how she wants to proceed."

"Proceed?" I ask him, not sure what he means.

He nods "yea, normally we get a statement and investigate but you just showed me your bruises. I don't want this guy to have a chance to get away." I just nod at what he says, letting him take control of this situation. "Okay, sit tight, Alright?" He tells then asks if I'm okay with that. I nod to assure him I won't go anywhere and he takes his cell out of his pocket and leaves to another room. He returns minutes later and explains to me "my partner and boss are on their way. When they get here they will check your apartment. I'm going to take you to the hospital to get checked out and then get your statement formally."

"The hospital? But I'm fine." I protest.

He shrugs "you should get checked out. Your bruises are pretty bad, and they can get some samples to try and get a dna match."

"Oh, okay." I simply answer, already just wanting this all to be over. I don't know how he can think they'd get a dna sample but it's too awkward for me to ask. "Is it uhhh, what if he sees me?" I ask, worried Rob might see me as we go to leave.

"I'll take care of you Jo, don't worry. Is this all okay with you, can I drive you to the hospital?" He asks.

I inhale deeply, knowing I'm okay with it because I know I feel safe with Sonny, and that what he is saying is what's the best thing to do. However, the reality of this blowing into something I'm not going to run from has hit me. I push my lips together to exhale and nod "yea, let's go."


	2. Sonny Days: 2

Rob wasn't at the apartment when Sonny's boss and partner arrived. They called him to inform him they've called in CSU and are taking the case. He gets permission to interview me. He told me he'd wait till after the exam, but I told him to stay and ask his questions. I needed to get my brain focused on something else besides the pain that has started to set in. Hours later, as night has already settled in, we leave the hospital "do you have somewhere you can stay? Family or friends place I can take you to?"

I shake my head "I left everyone behind in California. I don't really have anyone here." I tell him honestly.

He nods, wraps his jacket around me and says "you have me. You can stay at my place." And starts to walk me towards the car he drove me in.

I eye him, looking up to meet his gaze "are you sure that's a good idea? I can get some cash out and stay at a motel for awhile." I offer.

He gives me a sort of sad smirk "we couldn't find your phone or cards at your place." I sigh out a big exhale and nod. Rob took them so I couldn't run away. Damn, I'm so stupid for leaving that all behind. As if he knows I'm thinking he says "it's fine, really. I have space and it shouldn't be more then a day or two at most before you can go back to your apartment."

"Okay, if you're sure it's okay. Thank you." I return, now getting into the passenger side of the car. He shuts the door once I'm in and comes back around to drive.

He walks me back up to his apartment but once at his door he says "I'm going into the station to write up my report. I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home but do not go downstairs or outside. Got it? We don't know where he is and he could still be local. I'll be back in a few hours." I nod and assure him I won't go anywhere. He smiles then suggests "have a shower, get some food and rest. If you need anything my partners number is 4 on the speed dial then just ask for me."

"Thanks Sonny. I owe you one." I say before he could turn to leave.

"My pleasure" he smirks "see ya in a bit." He shuts the door and leaves me alone in his apartment again.

I take a long shower first, standing in there for majority of it as the water washes over me. When I get out, I realize I don't have any clean clothes to change into. I think of quickly going down to my apartment but decide against it. Sonny was nice enough to let me stay here and he told me to stay here. I don't want to upset him or get him in trouble. I decide to try and find a T-shirt and shorts or something I could throw on in the meantime. I open the top drawer of his dresser and quickly shut it when I see it's full of his socks and boxer briefs. I open the second one and see a few T-shirt's perfectly folded. I decide to grab the one on the bottom, assuming it's the least used and then open the next drawer. There are a few pairs of basketball shorts and some sweatpants. I grab the sweatpants, suddenly feeling cold and slip them on. Although I can feel my stomach growling, I take a seat on his bed, just wanting to relax and breathe for a moment. I let the scent of his clothes take my mind off reality. What kind of detergent is it? It smells so good. I wake up when I hear a door open. It takes me a moment to fully regain consciousness and when I remember where I am I go to move but see Sonny's standing at the door to his bedroom "I'm sorry, I must've dozed off." I say to him.

I quickly stand up and move to make the bed I fell asleep in "it's fine" he returns "I'm sorry if I woke you, I was just coming by for a quick shower. Please, get some rest." He gestures to his bed.

"Oh, no. I can sleep on the couch." I assure him.

He comes closer to the bed where I stand and leans down to pull down the covers I just remade "come on, lay down." He insists, in a lighthearted manner.

I do as he says with a flush in my cheeks "this is really a lot. Using your shower, wearing your clothes and now sleeping in your bed. Why are you being so nice to me?"

He sits down next to me, and says back "it's nothing, really Jo. I'm happy to be here for you through this."

"You're really sweet, thank you." I reply, smirking and pulling the blanket up a bit further, getting comfortable.

Sonny nods and then moves to go to his bathroom. I fall asleep again easily and when I wake up it's when Sonny has come out of the shower and is looking through his top drawer. I see his bare back glisten with droplets of water. They fall down his back and onto the towel wrapped around his waist. I stare, unable to look away. "Sorry, just needed to grab something." He turns and sees me staring.

I try and cover it up with a head shake "oh, of course. Sorry. Go ahead, change." I dart up and out of the bed and towards the door to his room. He tries to call back that I could stay but I shut the door behind me so he can change in privacy.

When he comes out, dressed in a new suit he smiles at me "please, rest in my bed. I won't be back until later tonight."

"You sure, I don't want to impose." I respond while sitting at his couch.

"Yes" his smile widens "I'll bring back some takeout on the way home."

I nod with a small smirk, thanking him for his generosity. He smirks back and leaves his apartment again. I grab an apple and eat it while walking throughout his kitchen and living room, admiring his style. When I'm done eating, I go back to his bedroom and remake the bed that I slept in. I then make my way to his closet. I walk through, touching his jackets all in order and then his shirts. Sonny was always a great guy and an awesome neighbor. He was even a good friend. I thought about moving things forward with him a few weeks after meeting him, but decided against it. Things with Rob and how they ended always put me back on edge to date. I think about how great things could be with the two of us, imagining what our first date would be like. He would be the perfect gentlemen and kiss me softly on the lips just before I entered my apartment. As things progressed, we would realize just how happy we were together and after a year and a half of dating and living just downstairs from one another, he would ask me to move in with him. I'd agree and things would be great for a while. But things start to go dark and his job takes more and more of what's left of him. He rarely comes home on time and leaves for work earlier then he has to. The two of us start to resent one another and I end up leaving him. I exhale heavily, as the happy dream I was imagining turned quickly into something dark, as most things do with my life now. I retreat back out of his closet and go to the couch, sitting and turning the TV on to try and drain out my thoughts. When Sonny comes back from work he opens his apartment and announces himself. "Hey, on your couch."

"I hope you like pizza, I brought four different kinds." He says as he walks further into his apartment.

"Pizza is great, thanks." I say, not having the heart to tell him I'm lactose-intolerant. He puts the pizza's down on the table and goes to his kitchen to get plates. 

I make my way to where the pizza is sitting and when he comes back, he says "I have regular, tomato and goat cheese, vegetarian and lactose free."

I give him a side glare when he says that last pizza and I ask "vegetarian and lactose free?"

He shrugs "you never know now a days what people do and do not eat, I just thought it'd be better to get it all and be safe."

"I'll take a slice of lactose free, thanks." You smile and he opens his eyes wide when he realizes he did the right thing. You smirk and the two of you take your pizza and sit on his couch.


	3. Sonny Days: 3

A few hours later and it's clear that both Sonny and I are exhausted. He turns the TV off that we weren't really watching and stands up and stretches "I'm going to go brush my teeth but you can take the bedroom when I'm done."

I shake my head to decline "no, I'm actually so comfy here. Sleep in your bed, I'm good." I stretch out on the couch, showing him how comfortable I really am.

"Jo, please. You're a guest, take my bed. I'll be right out." He insists before walking to his room. I turn over into the couch and close my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep before he comes out. But of course that doesn't happen and I hear his light footsteps getting closer a few minutes later. He says "I know you're not sleeping, come on. Go to the bedroom." His voice isn't in a whisper but it's low. I keep myself where I am and just continue to breathe. If he thinks I'm asleep then he'll just leave me be and sleep in his own bed. I already feel like I'm intruding even when he's gone, I can't take his bed tonight. But Sonny doesn't allow it, because the next time he says something his voice is directly above me "if you don't go yourself then I'm just going to carry you there." He says it with a sort of laugh in his voice and I smile. He wouldn't do that if I was really sleeping, would he?

But soon enough I feel his hands near my back to move and lift me. "Ugh, alright fine." I turn around and get up off the couch. He's smirking at me as he steps back so I can stand "you're too nice, you know that?" He just laughs at my non insult as I walk to his room. I call out "goodnight, Sonny!"

He returns "night, Jo!" I leave the door open a crack and crawl into his bed.

I stay at Sonny's for 2 more nights before I'm allowed to go back to apartment. I manage to get another few days off work, hoping the detectives can find Rob but when Monday rolls around, I have to go back to work. Sonny invites me over for dinner on Sunday and the first half of our dinner is just normal, get to know each other conversation. However, as the night gets further along Sonny starts to tell me what I should do when I start to leave my apartment and get back to life. He tells me to keep an eye out all the time around me and to trust my gut. If something feels wrong, he tells me to call him or call 911. Rob is dangerous and he could be anywhere, he tells me not to take chances. As I go to leave that night, I sigh as we get to his door "is it weird that I'm more scared to come home after work then to be leaving my apartment? Like what if he's inside waiting for me?"

"Not weird at all, that makes sense." He replies, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I let myself feel the warmth of his hand seep through my shirt to my skin. I decide to ask him "would it be okay if I ask you to come by and check on me when you get home from work?"

He smiles "not at all, I'd be happy to."

I lean in to hug him "thanks Sonny, for dinner." I pull back "and for everything else."

"No problem" he returns and I start to make my way to the staircase.

Its been three weeks since I've been staying at my apartment and going about my life and there's no sign of Rob. Sonny and his detectives are still on the case but it's cold right now and they work on others as they wait for him to pull up. The first few days coming home from work were hard. I would wait an hour sometimes more before going inside. I would just put my ear to the door and wait to hear him moving inside. But everyday got easier, and every night when Sonny was coming home he would knock on my door to check on me. After a week of this, I told him he didn't have to check on me anymore, but he did anyway. This particular Thursday night as I opened the door to say hello and thank you, he's standing across from me with a big smile and a box in his hand. "What?" I ask as he just stares at me "what are you doing? What do you have there?"

He flips open the box and inside is a small cake that reads "happy birthday!" He also shouts out those two words and begins to move inside my apartment to put the box down.

I shut the door and when I turn around I ask "ugh, I hate celebrating my birthday. How did you even know?"

Sonny places it down and tells me "I know people who know people." I raise my eyebrows up at him and he tells me the truth "you told us when you made your statement and I made a note to remember it."

"Oh, how neighborly of you." I tease and go closer to where he stands "but thank you, that's kind of sweet."

Sonny and I spend a bit of time together talking over cake before he excuses himself to go home. We say goodbye and he says he'll see me tomorrow. The next day, as I'm unlocking the third lock to my apartment to get in I feel a knife against my back and Robs heavy voice whisper into my ear "come on cupcake, open the door, I don't want to hurt you." My entire body freezes but at the same time complies to his demand. We get inside the apartment and he pushes me to the ground. He locks all the locks and turns his attention back to me "happy birthday, my love. You didn't think I'd miss another one, did you?" He smiles, grabbing me by my arms and forcing me back up.

"Rob, please!" I try and beg him not to do anything.

But he doesn't let me plead before he slaps me across the face and pushes me back towards my couch "what? Please don't hurt me? Or what, you going to call the cops on me again." He hits me again, and I curl myself up to try and avoid the hits. "Didn't we have a lovely night together last month? Why did you have to go and ruin it, huh?" He pulls me up by my hair and pushes me to the ground. His foot starts to connect to my torso and sides as he yells "you're not going anywhere! Your mine! You here me! Mine or no ones!" I don't know how long he attacks me for but eventually I pass out from the pain. When I come to, I'm laying on the floor. I blink open my eyes to see rob sitting on the couch next to me, eating some left over cake. When he sees me awake, he says "hey baby, I left you a slice. You hungry?"

His voice is soft, he's trying to be nice. I slowly sit up, the pain radiating through my body as I say "I'm not hungry, thanks though." I manage to get up to the couch.

He puts his plate down, then says "I'm sorry you made me do that cupcake." He brushes a piece of hair from my face "I love you so much, you know that right?" He leans in and pushes his lips against mine. Although I want to push him off me and fight him, my body is too exhausted to do that. He'll hit me again, and I'm already in so much pain. Instead, I just let his lips brush against mine. He then pushes me down onto the couch so I'm laying and he lays himself on top of me.

I feel my body start to shut down as it did a month ago. I feel myself drift off to another place as his hand slides down my chest towards my pants. Suddenly, just before he can get my underwear off there's a knock on the door. He manages to cover my mouth with his hand before I could say anything and we both just stare at the door. "Don't be stupid" he whispers into my ear as there's another knock on the door. A few more seconds, in what feels like minutes go by before Sonny knocks again and calls out "Jo, you in there?"

Rob shakes his head, telling me I will not be answering his call and I just let the tears fall. He's so close but he's so far. Rob waits for another knock and when he thinks he's gone, he removes his hand "good girl, maybe you're starting to learn after all." He smiles wickedly at me and returns his hands to my panties and his mouth to my lips.

The door to my apartment suddenly bursts open and Sonny stumbles in fast. Rob leaps up, wanting to grab his knife on the table but Sonny has his gun trained on him and shouts "touch it and you're done!"

Rob hesitates, debating on what he wants to do. He decides against it and puts his hands up. He looks over his shoulder at me and says "tell em baby, tell em this is all okay. You invited me here to make up. Tell em."

"Go to hell!" I spit at him as Sonny steps closer to cuff him.

Rob turns to try and attack me, yelling "you stupid bitch! I swear to God when I get—"

I flinch against the couch waiting for the hit but Sonny tackles him before he could touch me and within moments Rob is on the ground and being handcuffed. Sonny looks up to me and asks "are you okay?"

I nod my head, tears still falling and say "yeah, I think so."

Sonny nods to me "okay, I'm going to call for backup." He keeps a knee against Robs back whose cussing the entire time and threatening me. After Sonny calls for back up, he tells me it's okay for me to put my pants back on and to go wait for someone up at his apartment. I do as he says and about 15 minutes later Sonny comes up to get me "hey, there's an ambulance here for you."

"Uh, if it's alright with you I'd rather take a cab. My insurance won't pay for an ambulance." I tell him, sitting at his kitchen table.

He comes over and offers "why don't I drive you?"

I nod to accept "yea, that'd be great. Thanks."

But I don't stand to leave, and Sonny sits down at a chair next to me and says "I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner, I'm sorry he hurt you again."

I look to him, my eyes having dried up the tears by now. "Sorry? Sonny, you stopped him. I'm pretty sure he was going to rape me today and you stopped him. Thank you." I say sincerely. He doesn't look up at me so I put my hand over his and say it again "thank you."

He shakes his head "don't thank me, I didn't stop him soon enough. Look at what he did to you." He barely looks up and over to me, only glancing at my face before adverting his eyes again "I should've come by sooner."

I assure him "you came by when you could. Neither of us knew he'd do this. Hey," I push, wanting him to look at me when I say this next part. His eyes meet mine and I tell him "you got to me when you needed too, okay? All these cuts and bruises will heal and I'm going to be okay. So yes, I have to thank you."

He nods, accepting my words "alright well, let me take you to the hospital. My lieutenant is going to take your statement."

"Your lieutenant? Can't you take it?" I ask him, feeling comfortable with him.

He responds "I asked to be taken off the case." My eyes must reflect what I'm feeling and he must know I was going to ask why because he explains "well, I'm too close to the victim" I go to speak up, to argue but he adds "emotionally, I mean. I have feelings for her and my judgement would be too clouded." My eyes soften, realizing what he's saying to me.

I bite my lower lip and whisper his name "Sonny," I smile, not sure what to say.

He says "and I know the timing is terrible right now so I know nothings going to happen but I want to be here for you as you go through this. But not as a neighbor or a detective, as a friend." I nod, telling him I'd like that very much. He continues "and if in the future something happens, that's great. But if it doesn't, if you don't like me like that, then that's okay, too. But I'm here for you Jo. Always."

"Thank you" I manage to whisper through a tear. I go to stand up and Sonny must see me struggling so he stands to help me. I lean in to hug him and he gently hugs me back as well, not wanting to hurt me.

When we're done, he says "okay, let's get you to the hospital.

"Sonny, wait." I say before he can move to help me walk out of his apartment. His beautiful brown eyes stare at me, wondering why I stopped him. I tell him "I like you like that too." I one shoulder shrug and look at the ground while I say it. When I bring my eyes back up to meet his eyes, he's smiling and I add "just thought you should know." He wraps an arm around me and starts to help me walk to the door, both of us with smiles on our faces.


End file.
